Nuevos sentimientos
by yuuki taisho
Summary: Una joven se enamora con el tiempo de su mejor amigo que la salvo de la banda Gyojin, estan en un mundo donde todo se puede Bueno una que otra cosa no . Pasen y lean y tambien dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Era un día perfecto, donde empezaba el nuevo semestre en la escuela Gran Line, los alumnos entraron a sus aulas, en una de las aulas mientras más estudiantes entraban más relajo se producía, minutos después entro el profesor y se dedicó a pasar asistencia, todos estaban presentes excepto un joven, el profesor comenzó su clase, había jóvenes platicando, unos se enviaban papelitos y otros poniendo atención al profesor, la puerta del aula se abrió y entro un joven de 17 años, delgado, 1.72 de altura, su cabello es negro y corto, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos son negros, su mirada alegre, tiene una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, portaba un sombrero de paja con un listón rojo colgando en su espalda.

Entro tranquilamente sin decir nada, tomo asiento y miro al profesor aburrido.

-Joven no puede interrumpir de esa manera mi clase-Dijo enojado mirando al joven-¡Salga de mi clase ahora mismo-Exclamo al ver que el joven no le hacia el mínimo caso.

-Viejo solo estoy esperando a que siga con su clase aburrida-Dijo ignorando la orden del profesor.

-¡Salga de mi clase!-Exclamo de nuevo al joven por su comportamiento.

-Como quiera-Respondió el joven saliendo del aula con una sonrisa.

Termino la clase y el joven entro a su aula que estaba echo un caos, a pesar de que eran mayores se comportaban como chicos de secundaria, estaba en su asiento aburrido, tomo su sombrero de paja y se lo coloco en la cabeza ocultando su rostro, un joven de 19 años, delgado, 1.77 de altura, su ojo izquierdo lo oculta su pelo rubio se acercó a él joven de forma amenazante, lo observo por un momento y luego le hablo.

-Hey tu flojo-Dijo molesto.

-Deja dormir- Contesto sin mirar al rubio.

-Te estoy hablando idiota-Dijo aún más enojado.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto con sueño.

-Tu asquerosa mochila estorba-Pateo la mochila de sombrero de paja.

El joven se levantó, se acomodó su sombrero y después subió su mochila a su silla y luego se puso frente al rubio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto el joven con una sonrisa-Yo me llamo Monkey D. Luffy-

-Sanji, mucho gus…-No termino la palabra al reaccionar-Idiota no vine a presentarme-Grito furioso.

-Shishishi, lo siento-Se disculpó con el rubio-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-Pregunto sonriente.

-Idiota-Susurro y regreso a su lugar.

-Shishishi-Rio Luffy alegre-Que aburrido-pensó el pelinegro.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Luffy lleno su charola y se sentó en una mesa donde estaba comiendo un joven de 19 años, corpulento, 1.78 de altura, con una mirada muy seria y lleva en su oreja izquierda 3 pendientes dorados, su cabello es verde y corto, lleva 3 catanas y una banda amarrada en su brazo izquierdo.

-Oi tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto con la boca llena de comida.

-Zoro Roronoa-Dijo sin dejar de comer.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-Pregunto alegre.

-Vale-Respondió sin poner atención-Maldita seas ¿Por qué le respondí a este idiota?-Pensó.

En otra mesa 3 amigas estaban comiendo y platicando sobre lo que les paso ese mismo día.

La primera una joven hermosa de 17 años, 1.65 m de altura, delgada, pelo anaranjado y corto, su mirada es fría y vacía, tiene un tatuaje en la parte alta de su hombro izquierdo de un tiburón.

La segunda joven de 19 años, es alta y delgada, bastante atractiva, su color de piel es morena y su cabello negro y largo, su mirada es fría y vacía.

La tercera es una chica de 16 años que posee una gran belleza, tiene un deslumbrante cabello azul plateado que lo lleva amarrado en una coleta, su mirada es alegre.

-Dime Robin ¿Cómo te la pasaste en tus vacaciones?-Pregunto la peli naranja.

-Bien aunque los últimos días fueron aburridos-Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa- ¿Y a ti como te fue?-

-Pues me la pase aburrida jejeje-Respondio sin sonreír-¿Y a ti Vivi?-

-Pues no fui a ningún lado pero estuve bien-Respondió feliz la peli azul-Oye Nami ¿Has visto al chico transferido?-Pregunto entusiasmada.

-No ¿Qué pasa con ese?-Pregunto la peli naranja.

-Dicen según los rumores que es guapísimo-Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-Creo que se llama Luffy-

-Ya veo jajaja-Rio Robin-se quién es, es muy infantil jajaja aunque es apuesto-

-jajaja no creo que exista alguien así – Imaginándose al joven-Pero quien sabe-

Empezaron de nuevo las clases, Luffy se las salto por lo aburrido que estaba, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula seguido por Zoro, salieron del edificio y Zoro se fue a acostar recargándose en un árbol mientras que Luffy se dirigió a la cocina de la escuela y arrasó con todo lo que fuera comestible, ya satisfecho salió de la cocina sin que lo vieran, salio al patio donde en lo que caminaba miraba el cielo despejado recibiendo una ligera brisa de aire, por distraído choco con una joven haciendo caer los libros que llevaba la joven.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Luffy y ayudo a la joven a recoger sus libros-toma-se los regreso excepto uno que recogió al final.

-No te preocupes, y gracias-contesto Nami recibiendo los libros-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la joven.

-Monkey D. Luffy- Respondió mirando directamente los ojos opacos de la joven-¿Y tú?-

-Nami-Dijo sonrojándose levemente por la profunda mirada de Luffy-Vivi tenía razón-Pensó la joven.

**Continuara…**

_Espero que les guste, esta ya es mi tercera historia y no sé si he mejorado :D._


	2. Chapter 2

Go men123 : Si encuentras lo que le hace falta a mi historia me avisas jejeje igual si ay algo que no te guste.

_**Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste :3**_

-Monkey D. Luffy- Respondió mirando directamente los ojos opacos de la joven-¿Y tú?-

-Nami-Dijo sonrojándose levemente por la profunda mirada de Luffy-Vivi tenía razón-Pensó la joven.

_**-**_¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado al ver el rostro sonrojado de la joven-¿Tienes fiebre?-Dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica.

-N-no, estoy bien-Contesto nerviosa.

-Que bien-Dijo con su típica sonrisa-Bueno tengo que irme-Se despidió de la pelinaranja y se fue.

La joven se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, por un momento el brillo de sus hermosos ojos regreso pero después la chica reacciono y sus ojos se volvieron a opacar, regreso a su aula y guardo sus libros en su mochila, tomo asiento y se quedó mirando la nada, recordando la mirada del joven.

-¡Nami! ¡Nami!-llamo la pelinegra a su amiga-¿Estas bien?

-¡Eh! si jejeje-Reacciono-Oye Vivi-Llamo a su otra amiga.

-¿Dime?-Pregunto la peliazul acercándose a Nami.

-Sobre el chico que hablaste-Guardo silencio por un momento y después prosiguió-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Luffy ¿Por?-Respondió y pregunto curiosa.

-No nomas jejeje-

Un joven entro como si nada al aula donde se encontraba su nueva amiga según él, todos los presentes guardaron silencio y lo miraron, las chicas tenían corazones en los ojos y los chicos tenían envidia, el joven se acercó a Nami con su típica sonrisa y le entrego el libro que olvido entregarle.

-Toma-Le entrego el libro con una gran sonrisa y las chicas miraban a Nami con envidia-Se me olvido dártelo shishishishi-

-Gracias-Tomo su libro y lo guardo junto con los demás-¿¡Que haces!?-Dijo enfadada al ver como el joven le arrebataba su almuerzo a una de sus amigas y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oi ¿Por qué me pegas?-Se quejó Luffy sobándose la cabeza.

-Como que porque, no puedes andar robando la comida de los demás-Dijo regañándolo.

-Lo siento-Puso una carita de niño regañado por su mama-Lo siento Robin-Le entrego su almuerzo.

-jajaja tu no cambias-Agarro su almuerzo.

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Nami sorprendida.

-Si es mi amigo de la infancia jejeje-dijo sonriendo a su amiga-¿Cómo esta ace?-Pregunto la morena a Luffy.

-Él está bien, solo que hoy se fue de pinta con sabo shishishishi-Dijo riendo el joven.

Luffy se fue y después de un tiempo entro el profesor, todos tomaron asiento, Robin y Nami se pusieron a platicar.

-Ese Luffy no creo que me caiga nada bien-Dijo molesta.

-jajaja tratándose de el no creo que te caiga mal-Aclaro Robin.

En otra aula dos jóvenes se quedaron durmiendo por el aburrimiento, una joven se tropezó y para no caer se agarró de Luffy que estaba cerca pero como este estaba dormido se cayó al suelo por que la joven lo empujo, la joven estaba nerviosa porque de seguro su compañero se enfadaría, el joven se levantó se sacudió y se puso su sombrero.

-Lo…lo siento-Dijo la joven nerviosa.

-shishishishi no es nada-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la joven preocupada por si su compañero se había hecho daño.

-No-Dijo agarrándose el estómago.

-¿Dónde te lastimaste?-Pregunto más preocupada y sintiéndose culpable.

-No me lastime, es que tengo hambre-Le respondió a la joven.

-¡Eh!-Se sorprendió la joven-¿Solo eso?-

-Si shishishishi-Tomo asiento de nuevo y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?-Pensó la joven.

Paso un mes y Luffy y Nami ya eran amigos, a veces Luffy acompañaba a Nami a su casa o salían a divertirse junto con Zoro, Nami ya sabía todo sobre Luffy según ella, Nami era feliz con sus nuevos amigos hasta que un día iba caminando por la calle tranquila, hasta chocar con un hombre alto y corpulento, un Gyojin, la joven lo miro aterrada y el Gyojin la miro con una sonrisa y una mirada asesina.

-Cuanto tiempo Nami-Dijo el Gyojin agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Dijo la joven quejándose.

-Ya no volverás a escapar, tu pueblo ya no lo necesito jajaja pero tu pagaras las consecuencias de haber escapado-Dijo apretando el brazo de la joven.

-¡Duele!-Se quejó del dolor que le provocaba el hombre.

-Si tu estas aquí me imagino que tu hermana también jajaja-Rio con crueldad y se llevó a la chica.

**Continuara…**

_**Creo que me quedo algo corto este capítulo, jejeje recuerden dejen Reviews si quieren :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Perdón por tardar en actualizar, es que estuve muy atareada por la escuela jejeje, intente modificar el primer capítulo pero no pude, Nami tiene el tatuaje de Arlong, perdón por equivocarme jejeje espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

-Cuanto tiempo Nami-Dijo el Gyojin agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Dijo la joven quejándose.

-Ya no volverás a escapar, tu pueblo ya no lo necesito jajaja pero tu pagaras las consecuencias de haber escapado-Dijo apretando el brazo de la joven.

-¡Duele!-Se quejó del dolor que le provocaba el hombre.

-Si tu estas aquí me imagino que tu hermana también jajaja-Rio con crueldad y se llevó a la chica.

Amaneció y ya todos estaban en sus respectivas aulas y como siempre en una de ellas dos jóvenes aburridos y dormidos, uno de ellos se despertó hambriento y se levantó y salió del aula aunque el profesor estuviera ahí. Entro al aula donde se encontraba según él su amiga, abrió la puerta y grito.

-¡Oi Namiiii! ¡Tengo hambreeee!- Grito el joven frente a la clase.

-Hoy no vino- Contesto Robin con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto curioso.

-No sé, es raro ella nunca falta a clases-Respondió la pelinegra.

-La iré a buscar-Se fue.

-Señorita salga de mi clase-Dijo el profesor enojado (Estuvo todo el tiempo ahí).

-¡Eh! si-Salió del aula-Ese Luffy nada más da problemas-Pensó.

El joven escapo de la escuela y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga, no sin antes ir por el peli verde, al llegar vieron una casa casi destruida y adentro se escuchaban risas y gritos, entraron rápidamente y se encontraron con una banda de Gyojin molestando a una pelinaranja.

-¡Luffy vete!-Grito la joven con miedo y llorando.

-vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-Dijo un Gyojin amenazante.

-Nami, ¿Qué a pasado?-Pregunto serio el chico.

-¡Vete! ¡No te importa!-Grito la joven.

-¿Qué hacemos Luffy-Pregunto Zoro serio.

-Hey tu ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la bestia.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Nami?-Pregunto el joven.

-Es mi esclava ¿algún problema?-Amenazo el Gyojin.

-Arlong no le agás daño-Imploro la joven llorando.

-Todavía no me respondes ¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no te importa-Dijo el chico amenazante.

-Tienes agallas mocoso, ¿Acaso quieres morir?-Dijo cruel mente- Esta estúpida humana me pertenece-

-¿Estúpida?-Enojado se colocó su sombrero-Repítelo-

-Ella es una estúpida hum…-No termino de hablar por que recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-¡Luffy!-Grito desesperada la joven.

-Maldito humano-Se levantó y golpeo al joven mandándolo a volar.

El joven se levantó sangrando de la cabeza, de un ágil movimiento pateo al Gyojin en las costillas, Arlong logro agarrar del cuello a Luffy y con toda su fuerza lo azoto en el piso haciendo un gran oyó en el suelo cerca de la joven, después de esto el joven ya no se levantó, la joven llorando agarro un vidrio y apuñalo su brazo varias veces donde tenía un tatuaje de tiburón, pronto creció un charco de sangre alrededor de ella, gritaba de dolor pero no le importaba, el Gyojin solo disfrutaba la escena, Zoro peleaba contra un Gyojin pero ya estaba demasiado herido, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Todo parecía perdido, ¿iban a morir? No, La joven sintió como una mano la detenía y sintió algo en su cabeza.

-Lu...Lu…Luffy-Tartamudeo la joven sorprendida al ver a su amigo ensangrentado y levantado.

-No te agás eso-Dijo el joven.

-Luffy-Pronuncio de nuevo el nombre del joven, viendo cómo se acercaba a Arlong-No lo agás-Susurro la joven.

Zoro al ver a Luffy sonrió y ataco consecutivamente al hombre pulpo, Luffy ya estaba frente a Arlong con una mirada asesina.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, como vi que el capítulo anterior solo tuvo un comentario me preocupe, creo que les eche a perder la historia, espero que no y espero que pongan más reviews porfa háganmelo saber.**_

-Luffy-Pronuncio de nuevo el nombre del joven, viendo cómo se acercaba a Arlong-No lo agás-Susurro ella.

Zoro al ver a Luffy sonrió y ataco consecutivamente al hombre pulpo, Luffy ya estaba frente a Arlong con una mirada asesina.

-¡Eh! eres resistente mocoso- Dijo sorprendido y con una sonrisa asesina-Solo arriesgas tu vida por una estúpida humana-burlándose-jajaja ella es mi esclava, así que es mejor que te vayas si es que no quieres morir.

-Nami no es tu esclava-Dijo seriamente con su sombrero ocultando su mirada.

-Mocoso, veo que quieres morir, entonces te matare y me llevare a esa repugna…-Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que recibió en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

El joven aprovecho que su enemigo estaba en el suelo y se le lanzo y lo golpeo consecutivamente, el tiburón logro agarrar uno de los brazos de Luffy y con fuerza lo azoto de nuevo al piso, se levantó y con sus filosos dientes mordió al mugiwara en las costillas haciendo que este gritara de dolor, la bestia lo golpeo y al momento de querer apuñalar al joven con su nariz con forma de cierra el joven reacciono y lo detuvo rompiéndole la nariz, Luffy se levantó y estiro so pierna lo más que pudo y pateo al tiburón dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo un gran hoyo en el suelo.

Zoro con una de sus técnicas corto a Hachi el pulpo y lo dejo inconsciente,

Se tiro al suelo por las graves heridas que tenía.

-¡Nami tu eres mi Nakamaaaa!-Grito el joven con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Luffy-Susurro la peli naranja con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó y corrió hacia el chico abrazándolo- gracias Luffy-

-Tengo hambre-Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro.

Nami se separó del joven y le hablo por teléfono a un amigo para que la ayudara a llevar al hospital a sus mejores amigos, pronto un joven rubio con las cejas rizadas llego, se quedó en shock al ver a Zoro y Luffy heridos.

-Marimo ¿Tan débil eres?-Dijo el rubio burlándose y levantando al peli verde.

-Ha, Cejas de remolino tu ni siquiera ayudaste-

-Dejen de pelear y apúrense-Dijo Nami enojada.

-Nami, puedo caminar solo-Dijo Luffy al ver que su amiga lo sostenía.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto preocupada y alejándose un poco de Luffy.

-Si-Dijo y empezó a caminar con algo de trabajo.

Llegaron a un hospital donde los recibió Chopper un gran amigo de Luffy y Zoro y ahora de Nami.

-¡¿Qué les paso?!-Pregunto el renito al ver a sus amigos heridos.

Chopper curo sus heridas y los dejo descansar por 3 días, Nami los iba a visitar diario al salir de la escuela.

Los jóvenes de nuevo regresaron a clases con flojera y como siempre se quedaban dormidos en clase.

-Luffy-Grito una peli naranja.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto medio dormido.

-Ya es hora del almuerzo-Respondió la joven.

-¡Siii!-Grito alegre el joven olvidando el sueño que tenía.

-Eres todo un idiota-Dijo el peli verde al ver la reacción de su amigo.

**Continuara…**

_**Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por lo corto que esta el capítulo es que no estaba inspirada jejeje y por favor dejen reviews me preocupa que no hayan dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior ¿Les eche a perder la historia? bueno eso es todo jajaja :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, perdón por la demora jejeje, **_Go men123 _**gracias por tu recomendación, la tomare en cuenta, **__**pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo **____**.**_

Estaban almorzando tranquilamente y a la vez estaban platicando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, fueron interrumpidos por un grito que dio un rubio.

-¡Nami-Swaaaan!-Grito Sanji acercándose a la peli naranja.

-Hola, Sanji-Saludo Nami.

-¿Por qué esta con este par de tontos?-Pregunto mirando a los dos jóvenes que estaban con la chica.

-Cejas rizadas ¿Quieres pelea?-Dijo enojado Zoro.

-Cabeza de lechuga ¿Quieres morir?-Dijo amenazando.

-Ya chicos no se peleen-Dijo Nami al tratar de tranquilizarlos.

-¡Quiero maaaas!-Grito Luffy hambriento.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Podría enseñarme sus bragas?-Apareció un esqueleto alto y con un afro, llamando la atención de todos, estaba cerca de Nami.

-¡Kyaaaaaa un Esqueletoooo!-Grito con miedo la joven.

-Maldito huesudo ¡No permitiré que abuses de Nami-Swan-Grito Sanji furioso por la pregunta del huesudo.

-shishishishi eres gracioso-Dijo Luffy riendo.

-Hola, me llamo Brook soy nuevo aquí así que no conozco a nadie-Declaro el huesudo.

-¿Quieres ser mi Nakama?-Pregunto Luffy con su típica sonrisa.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-Grito Nami.

-Si-Contesto Brook.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Nami-Swan-Advirtió el rubio.

-Me das mala espina-Dijo Zoro amenazante.

Acabo la hora del almuerzo y volvieron a sus aulas, el profesor entro junto a un joven delgado, de pelo negro y rizado, mirada alegre, y con una tremenda nariz.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, como ven hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante-Confeso el profesor.

-Hola, soy el Gran usopp-Se presentó el moreno-Soy un hombre malvado así que más les vale no meterse con migo-Dijo advirtiendo y a la vez temblando.

-Bien siéntate detrás de el-Señalo su asiento.

-Si gracias-Respondió y tomo asiento.

-Hey narizón-Hablo Zoro enfadado.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-Dijo el chico nuevo enojado sin antes ver a Zoro.

-**Narizón**-Respondió Zoro amenazante.

-jajaja puedes llamarme como quieras jajaja-Dijo nervioso al ver a Zoro.

Al acabar las clases, todos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa, Nami se fue con Luffy para hacer un trabajo de Historia y Zoro y Sanji igual.

Nami se sorprendió al ver la casa de Luffy, estaba casi vacía, había pocos muebles y todo echo un desastre.

-Bien llegamos-Dijo Luffy suspirando de alivio.

-Oye eres un desordenado-Dijo Nami observando la sala.

-jejeje lo siento, es que me da flojera alzar-Admitió Luffy rascándose la nuca.

-Tonto, bien empecemos-Dijo sacando de su mochila un cuaderno y sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Me ayudas a recoger?-Pregunto Luffy jugando con sus dedos.

-Está bien-Respondió Nami.

Los dos se pusieron a recoger la casa, se tardaron mucho porque Nami cuando acomodaba algo Luffy siempre lo desacomodaba, cuando al fin acabaron Luffy se tropezó con su mochila y como Nami estaba delante se cayó junto a Nami quedando arriba de ella de forma comprometedora.

En la casa de Zoro, todo era un relajo Zoro y Sanji no se ponían de acuerdo para hacer el trabajo de historia.

-¿Buscas pelea?-Se levantó amenazante del piso.

-Marimo estúpido-Se levantó al igual que Zoro.

El timbre sonó e interrumpió la pelea entre los jóvenes, Zoro abrió la puerta y se encontró con Robin.

-Robin-Dijo sorprendido-¿Necesitas algo?-Pregunto al verla triste.

-¿Estas solo?-Pregunto preocupada.

-No, estoy con Sanji ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado algo raro en el.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto desde adentro Sanji.

-Que te importa-Contesto Zoro molesto.

-Luego hablamos, dijo Robin yéndose.

-¡Eh! Robin-Susurro y suspiro cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por quién suspiras cabeza de lechuga?-Pregunto burlón el rubio.

-Idiota no molestes-Contesto molesto.

**Continuara…**

**Perdón por lo corto que esta esté capítulo, es que lo hice apresurada jejeje gomen, les prometo que are los capítulos mas largos.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola, díganme mis errores que ya me preocupe de que no dejan Reviews desde el capítulo cuatro , aaa voy a llorar **___

Se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, Nami estaba sonrojada mientras que Luffy estaba como si nada Luffy mostro una de sus típicas sonrisas y se levantó y se sacudió, Nami hiso lo mismo.

-Bueno ya acabamos, comencemos con el trabajo-Propuso rápidamente para olvidar lo sucedido.

-Sí, oye desde hace un ratito te quería preguntar ¿Tienes fiebre?-Pregunto preocupado tocando la mejilla de Nami y esta se sonrojo aún más.

-¡Eh! no es solo que tengo un poco de calor jejeje-Contesto nerviosa.

-Ah solo eso bien entonces ágamos la tarea-Dijo sin ganas.

Al final Nami termino haciendo todo porque Luffy se quedó profundamente dormido, cuando Nami acabo ya de noche el Trabajo trato de despertar a Luffy pero no lo logro, guardo sus cosas y se fue dejando a Luffy acostado sobre la mesa.

Al día siguiente Luffy llego a la escuela donde se encontró con todos sus amigos, saludo a todos y por ultimo saludo a Nami que cuando él se acercó a ella, ella se sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Luffy poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica.

-Si jejeje-Respondió nerviosa.

-Oi Nami perdón por quedarme dormido-Se disculpó con su típica sonrisa

-N-no te preocupes

-Shishishishi, tengo hambre-Dijo el pelinegro sobándose la barriga.

-Idiota- Susurro Nami…-Me pregunto si recuerda lo que sucedió-Pensó sonrojándose aún más-No creo-Sonrió confiada-Él es un tonto y ni siquiera sabe lo que paso jajaja claro

-Nami espero que no te moleste lo de ayer-Le dijo el pelinegro en el oído

-Claro no me molesta- Contesto sonriendo…Reacciono-¡ESPERA! ¿Tú…tú sabes lo que paso?

-Shishishishi solo fue un accidente-Dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-Creo que no es tan idiota-Pensó nerviosa

El día siguió como si nada, bueno solo había una chica que se ponía nerviosa cada que se le acercaba uno de sus amigos, por otro lado dos jóvenes estaban solos sin decir nada uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Robin- Hablo el peli verde

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Yo…-Se sentó al lado de ella-Yo…t-te quiero-Confeso Zoro nervioso desviando la mirada.

-¡Eh!-Se sonrojo-Zoro-Sonrió y lo abrazo tiernamente-Yo también te quiero…

**Continuara…**

_**Perdón por la demora y enserio que les paso a mis lectoras?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola no me fije en lo corto que me había quedado el capítulo anterior jejeje gomenazai pero bueno las dejo:3**_

-Nami-Susurro en el oído de la joven-te quiero-la beso tiernamente

-¡Nami!-Grito el pelinegro.

-¡Nami despierta!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto medio dormida

-Te has que dado dormida –Contesto Luffy

-Ah, perdón-Dijo tallándose los ojos

-Nami apúrate o llegaremos tarde-Advirtió

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto bostezando- nyaaa hace frio ¿Por qué está abierta la ventana ¿¡Eh?-Reacciono-¡EH! Pero qué demonios…

-Llegaremos tarde a la escuela-Dijo Luffy que estaba encima de Nami

-¡Kyaaaaaa!-Empujo a Luffy tirándolo al suelo-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitaci… ¡Estás loco! Como pudiste entrar por la ventana-Lo golpeo

-Lo siento pero tenía que despertarte por tu culpa ya no llegaremos a la escuela-Dijo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Nami

-Idiota porque no me despertaste antes-Dijo levantándose y vistiéndose rápidamente-Aish por tu culpa nos casti-ga-ran-La última palabra la dijo nerviosa por darse cuenta que se estaba cambiando frente a Luffy-Idiota lárgate-Grito enojada y sonrojada.

-eh cla-claro-Dijo nervioso y sonrojado saltando por la ventana.

Después de un rato Nami salió de su casa y se fue junto con Luffy a la escuela sin romper el silencio, Nami entro a su aula tuvo suerte de que todavía no llegara el profesor, por otro lado Luffy como siempre entro como si nada y esa ves el profesor no le dijo nada ya que sabía lo que ocurriría.

-Oi Luffy hay una gran noticia-Hablo Usopp

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto curioso

-Es una terrible noticia-Dijo llorando Sanji-Una muy mala noticia

-¿Qué paso?-Empezó a preocuparse

-El maldito marimo conquisto a mi Robin-Chwuaaan-Contesto llorando.

-Shishishishi eso es bueno –Dijo riendo Luffy

-No molesten-Dijo Zoro sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-¡Pongan atención!-Grito el profesor enojado

Los cuatro jóvenes no le hicieron caso al profesor en vez de eso con unas caras aterradoras se dirigieron al profesor bueno excepto Usopp.

-¡NO MOLESTE!-Con ese grito asustaron al profesor.

-Que no ve que mi amigo ya tiene novia-Dijo Luffy

-Cállate-Grito Zoro enojado

-Waaaaaa Robin-Chwuaaan-Dijo llorando Sanji

Ya más tarde en la hora del almuerzo todos se encontraron en el patio, cuando Nami y Luffy se vieron se sonrojaron lo cual notaron sus amigos Robin y Zoro se fueron a almorzar a otro lugar no querían ser molestados, Usopp se encontró con Brook, Luffy y Nami se quedaron solos y Sanji fue a ligar con Vivi.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó Luffy

-Solo olvídalo-Contesto molesta

Un joven de estatura media, constitución delgada y tez morena, con unos penetrantes ojos grises y unas ojeras bastante marcadas, con el cabello negro cubierto por un sombrero de piel, con múltiples tatuajes de color negro visibles en sus brazos y manos, con una palabra D-E-A-T-H tatuada en negro en cada uno de sus dedos, y unas extrañas cruces en el dorso de las manos se acercó a los dos jóvenes que estaban en silencio.

Toco el hombro de Luffy haciendo que este volteara, al verlo Luffy se sorprendió y su humor cambio.

-Hola Luffy cuanto tiempo-Saludo el joven con una sonrisa-¿Es tu novia?-Pregunto mirando a Nami

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto enojado Luffy

-Nada solo vengo a saludarte, no es para que te enojes-Contesto sonriente-Bueno me voy ya que no soy bien recibido aquí jajaja-Dijo yéndose sin dejar de mirar a Nami.

-¿Quién era?-Pregunto Nami curiosa

-Trafalgar Law-Contesto serio-Bueno vamos a otro lado-Sugirió ya más tranquilo

-Si

En el patio trasero Law se encontró con una joven que estaba rodeada de mas alumnas.

-Cuanto tiempo Hancock-Dijo Law con una sonrisa

-Uh Law por fin sales del reclusorio ha ¿Ya bienes a molestar?-Dijo la mujer autoritaria.

-Tal vez un pajarito me ha dicho que TU Luffy está saliendo con una gatita-Dijo burlón

-¿Cómo dices?-Pregunto enojada

-He tu Luffy esta con una gatita-Repitió Law

-Marigold y Sandersonia busquen a esa maldita-Ordeno enojada

-Si-Contestaron sus hermanas y se fueron.

La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado y todos regresaron a sus aulas excepto Luffy y Zoro que se habían quedado dormidos en el jardín de la escuela.

En una de las aulas tres amigas estaban platicando ya que el profesor no iría por asuntos personales.

-¿y cómo te va con Zoro?-Pregunto Vivi curiosa

-Pues bien fufufu-Contesto riendo

-Valla sorpresa apenas me entero de eso ¿Te trata bien?-Pregunto Nami

-Si aunque parece un delincuente es lindo-Contesto sonriendo

-Que bien, si te hace algo no dudes en avisarme-Dijo Nami apretando los puños

-jajaja vale

Una joven delgada, alta y atractiva de cabello largo y negro y sus ojos grandes, azules y con largas pestañas entro al aula, todos los hombres se quedaron embobados con su belleza y las jovencitas la miraban con envidia bueno Nami y Robin no, la joven se acercó a Nami junto con sus dos hermanas.

-¿Eres tú la que anda con mi Luffy?-Pregunto enojada

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Nami extrañada

-Boa Hancock y estoy aquí para advertirte que no te acerques a mi Luffy o si no te las veras conmigo-Dijo enojada y se fue.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y se alejaron de Nami y sus dos amigas, la empezaron a mirar con burla lo cual se le hiso extraño a Nami.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Nami

-jajaja ahora si te conseguiste una buena enemiga-Dijo Vivi riendo-Pero no te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos

-Claro pero no entiendo por qué me dijo eso-Dijo Nami

-Te lo dijo porque esta celosa de que Luffy este contigo y no con ella-Dijo Robin

-Pero eso que tiene que ver acaso ¿es la novia de Luffy?

-No pero ella dice que Luffy es su novio cosa que no es cierto-Dijo Vivi

Al terminar las clases Nami no espero a Luffy y mejor se fue sola, no quería tener problemas con esa mujer estaba molesta por lo que dijo Vivi esa mujer no tenía que estar tras de Luffy ya que Luffy nunca estaría con una mujer como ella espera ¿Nami esta celosa?

Luffy al no ver a Nami se fue con Zoro, Usopp, Brook y Sanji (Quien sabe por qué estaba con ellos) era lo que pensaba el rubio a perder el tiempo en algún lugar, llegaron a un bar donde el dueño los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Suuupeeeeer hace mucho que no vienen-Grito un joven peliazul vestido solamente con una camiseta hawaiana y una tanga

-Hola Franky-Saludo Zoro-Quiero Sake

-Yo igual-Dijo Luffy

-Enseguida y ¿Ustedes?-Pregunto a los acompañantes

-Eh pues quiero lo mismo-Dijo Usopp

-Agua-Dijo Brook

-Sake-Contesto sin remedio el Rubio

Al mismo tiempo Law se encontró con sus amigos en un callejón sin salida, parecían estar tramando algo.

**Continuara…**

**Por fin este capítulo me salió un poco más largo :3**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola perdón por la demora jejeje, lo que pasa es que tengo varios fics por actualizar bueno no son muchos pero me faltan ideas jejeje pero ya estoy aquí disfrútenlo.**_

Al siguiente día Luffy no encontró a Nami en su casa por lo cual se fue a la escuela solo, al llegar saludo a sus amigos esperando verla pero no la vio lo cual le preocupo así que fue al aula de ella donde si la encontró, se acercó a ella y se inco frente a ella recargándose en su banca y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué viniste sin mí?-Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué es obligatorio venir contigo?-Pregunto molesta

-Amm vale-Dijo levantándose y saliendo del salón

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Robin preocupada por la reacción de Nami

-No quiero tener problemas-

-¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunto curiosa

-No-Desvió la mirada

-He-Sonrió su amiga

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Vivi

-Nami se volvió una cobarde-Respondió molestando a Nami

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto curiosa la peli azul

-Aish está bien no soy cobarde y lo demostrare-Dijo enojada saliendo del salón

-jejeje-Rio Robin victoriosa

Nami entro al salón donde se encontraba Luffy, se acercó a él y lo saludo, esto se le hiso raro al joven pero no le tomo importancia.

-Oi Nami ¿Qué haces por acá?-Pregunto Usopp

-Solo pasaba a saludar-Contesto sonriendo

-Oi Nami ¿Por qué no me esperaste?-Pregunto Luffy curioso

-A es que mi reloj estaba adelantado y pues pensé que ya tarde jejeje-Contesto mintiendo

-Shishishishi-Se burló Luffy

-Si claro como no-Susurro Usopp desviando la mirada

Más tarde a la salida se quedaron platicando afuera de la escuela, mientras más tiempo pasaba cada uno se iba yendo hasta solo quedar Nami y Luffy, estaban platicando amistosamente mientras desde lejos tres hermanas los observaban una de ellas con odio, aquella chica no le había hecho caso y por eso le aria pagar, pero por ahora solo la separaría de su amado.

-Nyaaa, Luffy-Sama-Grito Boa acercándose a Luffy y abrazándolo

-Hola Hamock-Dijo sonriendo el pelinegro

-Hola-Saludo a Nami fríamente

-Hola-Respondió al saludo de la misma manera

-Hey Luffy vamos a comer yo invito-Propuso Hancock

-¡SI!-Acepto alegre- ¿Bienes?-Le pregunto a Nami

-No, tengo mucha tarea nos vemos-Dijo despidiéndose y yéndose

Nami regreso sola estaba triste le molestaba ver a Luffy con esa presumida mujer, por estar metida en sus pensamientos choco con alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó levantándose y sacudiéndose

-No importa gatita-Dijo Law sonriendo pícaramente

-Etto… con permiso-Trato de seguir su camino pero Law se interpuso

-Espera ¿Por qué la prisa?-Pregunto acercándose al rostro de Nami

-Que te importa-Dijo molesta empujándolo

-Que agresiva jejeje bueno no importa-Dijo sonriendo malicioso

Por otro lado Luffy estaba comiendo alegremente con Hancock sin saber lo que le pasaba a Nami.

-Esto esta delicioso- Dijo sin parar de comer

-jejeje te traeré las veces que quieras-Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Luffy con ojos en forma de corazón

-Vamos a divertirnos-Propuso el joven

-No puedo tengo tarea-Rechazo Nami

-Huh? ¿Tarea? Ha no seas tonta y vamos-Dijo obligando a Nami a caminar

-¡Uff! Estoy lleno-Dijo el pelinegro suspirando

-Me alegra Luffy-Sama

-Shishishishishi devo irme-Dijo Luffy levantándose

-No espera vamos a divertirnos-Lo detuvo Hancock

-¡Eh! esta bien-Acepto

Los dos salieron del restaurante y fueron a divertirse mientras que en otro lado…

**Continuara…**

_**Holaaaaa… lo se mis capítulos son cortos pero espero que los disfruten jejeje espero que el próximo capítulo me salga más largo jejeje no lo prometo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola perdon por tardar en subir este capitulo esque mi cerebro dejo de funcionar jajaja, espero que les este justando mi fic, podrian darme su opinion de como me esta quedando? No importa si en un Review o en un MP arigato :3**_

Estaban divirtiendose en un bar mientras que Nami estaba incomoda queria irse lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar, no soportaba el braso de Law encima de ella.

-¿Puedo irme?-Pregunto la chica timidamente

-No estamos divirtiendonos-Contesto Law tomando la botella de cervesa

La chica se incomodo aun mas, estaba pensando en empujarlo y salir corriendo pero eso le parecia algo ridiculo.

Mas tarde salieron del bar y cada quien se fue quedandose solos Nami y Law ya era muy tarde y Nami solo queria regresar a su casa, empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo la gente los miraba con temor ya que Law era conocido como el lider de una de las bandas mas peligrosas pero no tanto como los yonkou que son las bandas mas peligrosas de tokyo o del mundo? Law se detuvo en seco en un callejon sin salida lo cual asusto a Nami.

Luffy seguía comiendo en cada puesto hasta llenarse, Hancock sonrió feliz al ver satisfecho a su querido Luffy, luego caminaron por la ciudad mientras platicaban.

-y como te ha ido en tus estudios Luffy-kun?-Pregunto Hancock

-Bien, gracias a Nami he podido subir mis calificaciones-Dijo Luffy contento

-Eh! Nami!? Ya veo-Hancock se enojó al escuchar el nombre de Nami

Siguieron caminando a lo lejos vieron a dos chicos entrando a un callejón a lo cual no le tomaron importancia, más tarde Luffy llevo a Hancock a su casa y él se marchó a la suya.

Al siguiente día Luffy fue por Nami a su casa esta salió sin decirle nada solo lo saludo, al llegar a la escuela Nami se fue directamente a su aula lo cual se le hiso raro a Luffy pero prefirió no tomarle importancia.

Nami al entrar a su aula solo saludo a sus amigas y tomo asiento, Robin quiso acercársele pero la entrada del profesor la obligo a volver a su lugar.

Luffy al entrar a su salón saludo a todos sus amigos con su típica sonrisa, el profesor ya se encontraba ahí pero no le tomo importancia ya que temía a ser golpeado por ese estúpido alumno.

Más tarde en otro lado Hancock y sus hermanas estaban tramando como alejar a Nami de su querido Luffy.

-Mejor solo hay que darle una lección y ya-Dijo una de sus hermanas

-Pero una bien merecida-Dijo la otra

-Está bien, jejeje ya es hora- Dijo Hancock al escuchar el timbre de fin de clases.

Nami no espero a Luffy para irse a casa, ya iba a salir de la escuela cuando una chica se le acercó y le dijo que alguien la esperaba en el patio trasero, Nami fue al lugar pero no encontró a nadie se quedó ahí por un momento esperando a que alguien apareciera, como no llegaba nadie decidió irse al darse vuelta se encontró con una pandilla de chicas lo cual no le importó.

-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunto sin hacer algún gesto

-Hola Nami o más bien Zorra-Dijo Hancock abriéndose paso entre las chicas.

Esta la agarro del pelo tirándola al piso, puso una de sus manos en el cuello de Nami apretándola con fuerza, Nami trato de zafarse del agarre pero su fuerza la traiciono, Hancock siguió golpeándola con satisfacción.

Por otro lado Luffy ya había salido junto con Zoro vieron en el patio trasero que había un alboroto pero no le tomaron importancia y se fueron del lugar.

Un chico al ver que Luffy y Zoro ya se iban decidió decirles lo que pasaba y se les acerco con temor ya que ellos pertenecían a una banda de delincuentes y Luffy era el Líder.

Hancock seguía disfrutando, en eso Nami con fuerza empuja a Hancock tirándola al piso después se pone encima de ella y empieza a golpearla sus fuerzas habían vuelto, estaba enojada y se estaba vengando de Hancock.

Un silencio se apodero del lugar pero a Nami no le importó y siguió golpeando a Hancock se le hiso raro que esta no se defendiera, se estaba dejando golpear y empezó a llorar.

-Luffy! ¡Ayúdame!-Grito Hancock llorando

-¿¡Eh!?-Nami se sorprendió al voltear y ver a Luffy que la estaba mirando

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

-Luffy! ¡Ayúdame!-Grito Hancock llorando

-¿¡Eh!?-Nami se sorprendió al voltear y ver a Luffy que la estaba mirando

La mirada de Luffy no se veía ya que la sombra de su sombrero ocultaba sus ojos, Zoro solo observaba lo que pasaba sabía lo que pasaba pero no quería entrometerse solo quería ver qué pasaba.

-Boa…-Nombro Luffy

-¡Esta malvada quiere matarme!- Dijo Hancock Lanzándose a los brazos de Luffy.

-Lu-Luffy…-Susurro Nami algo asustada

Luffy lentamente agarro los hombros de Boa luego hiso que lo mirara, dio un paso atrás separándose de ella pero sin dejar de sostenerla por los hombros.

-Nami… ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto ignorando a Hancock

-¡Eh!- Se sorprendió Boa

-S-si-contesto Nami y bajo la mirada- Tengo prisa-Dijo por último y se fue corriendo y llorando.

-¿Luffy?-Nombra de nuevo Boa dejando de llorar y sorprendida

-Tsk déjame-Dijo Luffy y corrió para alcanzar a Nami

-Mujer tonta tú no puedes engañar a Luffy je-Dijo Zoro marchándose del lugar.

-Pero que…-

-¿Hermana?- Dicen sus hermanas al mismo tiempo

-Déjenme en paz-Grito y se fue del lugar

Luffy sigue corriendo detrás de Nami después de un buen rato logra alcanzarla, la detiene agarrándola de la mano y abrazándola.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta de nuevo sin dejar de abrazarla y provocándole un leve sonrojo

-Déjame…-Dijo con la voz quebrada

-¿Cómo voy a dejar sola a mi mejor amiga?-Dice Luffy sonriéndole- Vamos te llevo a casa-

-¿Amiga?-Susurra-¡Eh! Está bien-Dijo bajando la mirada

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a casa de Nami, Nami se despidió de Luffy y entro a su casa.

Luffy se fue a su casa, al entrar ignoro a su hermano entro a la cocina y arraso con toda la comida, por esto su hermano lo golpeo enojado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Garp se enojara!-Grito Ace

-Que importa debo comer cuando me da hambre-Dijo Luffy sobándose la cabeza por el golpe de su hermano

-¡Pero no es para que te comas todo!-Grito de nuevo

-Jhum si tengo hambre si-Aclaro Luffy

-I-d-i-o-t-a.-Dijo su hermano saliendo de la cocina

Por otro lado en un callejón donde se encontraba un bar dos pandillas una de hombres y la otra de mujeres platicaban y se divertían pero los dos líderes hablaban en privado.

-jajajajaja la reina de _Amazon Lily_ fallo en su misión jajajajaja-Dijo burlándose Law

-Idiota no te burles, esa estúpida me las pagara muy caro-Dijo con odio Hancock

-jajajajaja ¿te puedo ayudar lindura?-Pregunto acercándose al rostro de Boa

-Como quieras-Respondió abrazándolo del cuello y besándolo

-Huh ¿qué paso con tu Luffy?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Él es mío- sonrió

- y ¿yo?-

-Tu solo eres basura-Contesto alejándose de el

-Tsk No cabe duda que eres venenosa-Dijo desviando la mirada

En otra parte de la ciudad Zoro, Robin, Vivi, Sanji, Ussop y Brook caminan por la ciudad divirtiéndose, Sanji coqueteando con Vivi, Brook y Ussop platicando de cosas estúpidas y por ultimo Zoro y Robin solo caminando tomados de las manos.

-Yohohoho eres gracioso Ussop-san-Dijo Brook riendo

-Jajajajaja no más que tu-Rio Ussop

-¡Vivi-Swuaaan! ¿Quieres comer algo?-Pregunta Sanji con sus típicos ojos en forma de corazón.

-Claro- Dijo sonriendo

-¿Estará bien Nami?-Pregunto Robin preocupada

-Conociendo como es Luffy de Idiota quien sabe-Contesto Zoro

-fufú espero que estén bien-Dijo riendo Robin

-Hey Zoro y ¿si vamos por Luffy?-Propuso Ussop

-Mmmm no creo que sea buena idea, acabara con nuestro dinero-Contesto imaginando a Luffy comiendo en cada puesto de comida

-jajajajaja cierto-Imagino Ussop lo mismo-Ese Luffy ¿Qué hace para no engordar?

-Nag que importa con Luffy sexy es más divertido-Dijo Vivi

Siguieron caminando dirigiéndose a la casa de Luffy, al llegar entraron como si nada no encontraron a nadie en la sala ni en la cocina subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Luffy y tampoco había nadie, al parecer la casa estaba vacía escucharon como la puerta principal se abrió y se asomaron vieron a un Señor alto entrar por lo cual se echaron a correr y se escondieron, cada quien en algún lugar de la casa.

**Continuara…**

_**Hola emm pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que les haya gustado xD espero actualizar pronto.**_


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Dónde se abran metido esos mocosos?-Dice Garp sentándose en el sillón y después de unos minutos se queda dormido

-Se durmió-Susurra Vivi

-Si nos ve nos matara- Dice Ussop casi llorando

-Fufufufu el abuelo de Luffy puede despertar en cualquier momento- Dice Robin riendo

- ¿Dónde está Zoro?-Pregunta Brook

-¡Zoro!- Dicen todos al mismo tiempo asustados

-Ese idiota Marimo se perdió de nuevo-Dice Sanji molesto

-Tranquilo, no creo que sea tan tonto como para pasar frente el abuelo de Luffy ¿O sí?- Asegura Vivi

- Yohohoho esto es divertido- Ríe Brook

-Shhhhhh no hagan tanto ruido idiotas-Dice enojado Ussop

-Entremos a la habitación de Luffy ahí estaremos más seguros-Propone Robin

Los chocos entran silenciosamente a la habitación de Luffy y la cierran con seguro, para no aburrirse empiezan a platicar en voz baja por un buen rato hasta que el timbre suena y ellos se sobresaltan al escuchar el grito de su amigo.

-¡AAAH! ¿Por qué me pegas?-Pregunta Luffy sobándose la cabeza

-Por qué te acabaste la comida-Grita Garp

-jajaja idiota-Se burla Ace

-Luffy hay intrusos en la casa sácalos-Ordena Garp volviendo a sentarse

- ¿Intrusos?-Se dirige a su habitación-aaah! Viejo trajimos la despensa-Dice entrando a su habitación- ¡Chicos! _Grita sorprendido

-SHHHHH!-Lo callan todos enojados

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunta el pelinegro con curiosidad

-Venimos por ti-Contesta Vivi

-Oh! ¿Para qué?-

-Oye Luffy ¿Qué paso con Nami?-Pregunta Robin preocupada

-Creo que está bien –Sonríe-Vallamos por ella para ir a comer-Propone contento

-Pero antes hay que encontrar al estúpido Marimo-Dice Sanji

-Idiota he estado en este cuarto desde que llegamos-Dice Zoro acostado en la cama

-¡Zoro!-Gritan todos

-Bien ya estamos todos bueno solo falta Nami-Dice Luffy feliz- Vámonos-Dice brincando por la ventana seguido por los demás.

Mientras en la casa de Nami, Nojiko preparaba la comida algo triste, notaba algo diferente a su hermana, Nami estaba rara parecía deprimida ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-jejeje Nami se alejara de tu Luffy boa-Dice sonriendo

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-Pregunta Hancock con curiosidad

-Solo observa-Toma su botella de cerveza y la avienta esta choca contra la pared rompiéndose y llamando la atención de todos- Mugiwara no Luffy-Sonríe-Perderá algo muy valioso…

-¿¡Le aras algo a mi Luffy!?-Pregunta Hancock alterada

-jejeje yo no pero se de alguien que esta tras su hermano-Contesta serio

-¿Quién?-

-Ya lo veras…-Sonríe

-Oiii! Namii!-Grita Luffy afuera de la casa de Nami

La puerta se abre lentamente y sale Nojiko…

-Hola! ¿Vienen por Nami?-Pregunta contenta

-Si ¿Esta?-

-Si ahora le aviso por lo mientras pasen-Ofrece Nojiko

-Oh si gracias-Dice entrando a la casa seguido por los demás

Nojiko sube las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana, Luffy y los demás toman asiento y esperan en silencio nunca antes habían entrado a la casa de Nami, pero como era obvio uno de ellos entro a la cocina y miro la comida que había preparado Nojiko.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Luffy se había introducido a la cocina, Nojiko regreso junto con Nami y esta saludo a sus amigos.

-Bueno antes de que se vallan coman algo-Ofrece Nojiko

-No gra... gra…. LUFFY!-Gritan todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Nojiko

-Waaaa! Todo estuvo delicioso-Dice Luffy saliendo de la cocina llamando la atención de todos

-Lo siento Nojiko-san pero Luffy se a tragado todo-Dice Ussop disculpándose

-¿Todo? No creo que coma tanto-Dice Nojiko

-Hola Nami-Saluda Luffy

-Hola-Baja la mirada

-Oi venimos por ti para ir a divertirnos-Dice sonriendo Luffy

-Oh ya lo siento no ire-Dice Nami desviando la mirada

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta Zoro notando a Nami rara

-Yohohoho ya vamos Nami o ¿en que estas ocupada?-Pregunta Brook

-Yo… tengo que hacer tarea-Contesta mintiendo

-Shishishishi nada de tarea iremos a comer-Dice Luffy empujando a Nami a la salida

Des pues de unos minutos lograron convencer a Nami y se fueron, estaban todos alegres excepto Nami llegaron al centro y entraron al bar donde trabajaba otro de sus amigos.

-Mira tú Luffy ha venido a divertirse con sus amigos y entre ellos está la gatita-Dice Law sonriendo

-¿Mi Luffy?-Voltea a ver dónde está Luffy- y esta con esa zorra…-Dice molesta levantándose de su lugar.

**Continuara…**

_**Hola lamento haber tardado en actualizar, de nuevo estaré ausente por que me iré de vacaciones jeje lo siento.**_


	12. Chapter 12

-Etto… Luffy-kun- Se acerca Hancock con una expresión de culpabilidad- Lo…Lo siento-agacha la cabeza- igual lo siento Nami-chan, yo no sabía lo que hacía… es que me puse algo celosa-Se sonroja

-¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?-Pregunta Luffy extrañado por lo cual los demás se empiezan a reír

-Eh claro no importa-Dice Nami sarcástica ya que sabe que Boa trama algo

-¿Enserio? Gracias!-Abraza a Nami con ganas de matarla pero se contiene y sigue fingiendo.

-¡Bueno vamos a comeeeeeeer!-Grita Luffy alegre y se echa a correr hacia la barra

-Oi Oi Luffy aquí no venden comida-Aclara Ussop siguiendo a Luffy

-Buag yo ire a pedir algo de Sake-Dice Zoro bostezando

-hahaha ¿algo de sake? O mas bien mas de dos barriles de sake-Dice Robin con un tono burlon

-eh! esperen! Yohohoho-Los sigue Brook

-Maldito marimo de mierda, ha secuestrado a mi Robin-Chwan-Dice Sanji llorando

-hahaha tranquilo Sanji-kun-Dice Vivi dándole palmadas en la espalda

-Oh! Vivi-chan-Sanji se transforma y le pone atención a Vivi

-Nami… te dejare acercarte a "mi" Luffy pero si noto que haces algo raro te aseguro que te matare- la amenaza Hancock

-hahaha huy que miedo, me vale lo que pase, Luffy y yo solo somos amigos-Responde Nami molesta

-Hola gatita, como has estado?-Se acerca Law

-Tsk… ¿Qué te importa?-Da un paso atrás al sentir a Law demasiado cerca

-¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué?-Pregunta Law sonriendo

-No te tengo miedo, es solo que me das asco-Responde Nami desviando la mirada

-hahahaha ya ya pequeña gatita, agradece que ese dia no te paso nada- se burla

-¿Le has hecho algo?-Pregunta Hancock curiosa

-No, si Luffy se enterara de que le hice algo a la gatita tendría problemas, asi que mejor no le are nada por el momento-Sonríe perversamente

-¡Oi! ¿Qué quieres?-Dice Luffy colocando toda la comida que pidió en la mesa y mirando a Law

-Tranquilo, solo vine a saludar hahaha ya me iba-Se aleja y vuelve con sus amigos

-Buuu y yo que pensé que no vendían comida, me pregunto por qué Franky no vino a trabajar hoy-Dice Ussop sin percatarse de que hace un momento Law estaba cerca

-Yohohoho, señorita me muestra sus pantis?-Le pregunta Brook a una de las meseras la cual le da una fuerte bofetada y se va molesta-auuch lo siento-

-Oi cejas rizadas no has pedido nada-Avisa Zoro tomando sake

-¿¡Cómo me dijiste mierdoso marimo!?-Grita enojado mirando amenazante a Zoro

-¡Que te importa pervertido!-Hace lo mismo que Sanji

-fufufufu ya empezaron-Ríe Robin

-Nami ¿Estas bien?-Pregunta Luffy preocupado

-Si, jeje-Toma asiento fingiendo una sonrisa lo cual nota Zoro

-Bueno yo me voy, luego nos vemos-Se despide Hancock

-Hasta luego mellorine!-Dice Sanji con sus ojos de enamorado

-Oi Luffy ¿Qué quería Law?-Pregunta Zoro mirando a Nami

-Dice que solo paso a saludar, pero se me hace algo sospechoso-Contesta extrañado

-Seguro trama algo-Dice Robin

-Yohohoho hay muchas señoritas aquí-Dice Brook

-Idiota deja de estar de pervertido-Grita Ussop

-Nami, ¿Te ha dicho algo?-Vuelve a preguntar Zoro poniendo atención en la exprecion de Nami

-No, nada- Baja la mirada

-mmmm ¡Esto esta delicioso!-Grita Luffy acabándose toda la comida que pidió

La puerta del bar sale volando destrosada y entra autoritariamente un joven payaso junto con toda su banda.

-Hey cabrones, denme todo el sake que tengan-Grita apuntando con una pistola al dueño

-¿Todo el sake? No me jodas, ese sake será mio-Responde Zoro

-¿Huh? Mugiwara!-Se sorprende Buggy

-Valla me sorprende que la policía le tema a esta basura-Susurra un cliente

-¿Lo conoces Luffy?-Pregunta Zoro sin dejar de mirar al payaso

-Si, alguna vez me pelee con el por qué tiro mi comida-Contesto Luffy

-¿Solo por eso?-Piensa Zoro

-Pfff… ya me dio sueño-Susurra Nami

-oooh! El Famoso Zoro Roronoa esta aquí!-Grita Buggy

-apenas te das cuenta?-Se burla Zoro

-E escuchado que eres peligroso, asi que ya tienes una banda Mugiwara-

-hahahaha si-

-yohohoho su nariz es tan graciosa-Susurra Brook

-hahaha si-Ríe Ussop

-SUUUUUPEEEER!- Grita Franky el dueño del lugar- Que le ha pasado a mi puerta?-Pregunta al entrar al bar

-¡Franky!-Grita alegre Luffy

-Hola Luffy! Hola Zoro!-saluda

Mas tarde Buggy se retira y Franky se queda con Luffy y los demás a platicar, ya mas tarde Zoro y robin se retiran por la hora que es, Ussop y Brook se van por querer ir a otro lugar, Sanji lleva a Vivi a su casa y Luffy y Nami igual regresan a casa juntos, Luffy deja a Nami en su casa y el entra a la suya.

Al entrar se encuentra a su hermano en el sillón y a su abuelo frente a su hermano, nota que el ambiente es serio y se preocupa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Pregunta curioso Luffy

-Ace se ira de casa-Contesta Garp

-¿Por qué?-

-Oi Luffy ya soy reconocido, me he unido a barbablanca-Responde-Ahora sere buscado por la Marina jajaja-Dice alegre

-Genial! Suerte Ace-Sonrie Luffy

-Idiotas! Esto es algo serio!-Grita Garp golpeándolos

-Ñaag calmese viejo, se que ahora somos enemigos por eso me voy de aquí-Dice Ace

-Mocoso, has lo que quieras-Dice su abuelo molesto y sube a su habitación

-jajajaja cuídate Ace-Dice Luffy

-Cuidate tu! Idiota-Se enfada ace

_**Continuara…**_

_Ya me había olvidado de mi fanfic lo siento espero que lo hayan disfrutado _


End file.
